


Tonight, I'm Walking on Air

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Femslash Week, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Based on the prompt: Person A only has money for two tickets to an event all three of them love, so Persons A and B have to sneak Person C inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic [Jordyn](http://bluebatwings.tumblr.com/) and [Pru](http://spoilersauce.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and a highlight of my day!

“Hurry up!” Rose whispered, shooting a glare at her girlfriends before looking around the corner of the alley they were standing in.

“You try running in three inch heels and see how fast you can go,” Amy snapped. She let out a few colorful curses when she nearly tripped over a storm drain and clutched Clara’s arm tightly for support to keep from falling flat on her face. Beside her, Clara huffed and puffed as they stumbled after Rose. 

“I still don’t see why we didn’t just go out to dinner,” she said, leaning against the brick wall of a nearby building as she caught her breath and kicked away an empty beer bottle that had been carelessly tossed away on the foul smelling pavement. “Or better yet, why don’t you two go on to the concert and I’ll go home and study.”

Both Amy and Rose turned and shot Clara matching expressions that clearly said, ‘Don’t be stupid.’ 

“Out of the three of us, who wouldn’t shut up about this concert?” Rose pointed out as she folded her arms across her chest and stared at Clara. When she didn’t respond, Amy chimed in.

“And out of the three of us, who said, and I quote, ‘I would sell my soul to be able to see The Time Lords live just once!’

Clara scowled, cursing the fact that her girlfriends were mildly annoying when they were right. She sighed before she turned and looked at the two of them.

“Fine! I did say all that but that still doesn’t change the fact that we could only afford two tickets!” 

Rose and Amy exchanged mischievous grins which made Clara’s heart flip flop in her chest and other parts of her anatomy wake up. “What? What are you two scheming about?” 

“We have a plan that ends with all three of us enjoying the concert,” Amy replied as she wrapped an arm around Clara’s shoulders and squeezed.

“And just what exactly is this plan?”

“Amy and I are going to sneak you in,” Rose said matter of factly. 

“Are you crazy?” Clara shrieked, causing a passing pedestrian to look over and stare at the three of them with mild alarm. Amy rolled her eyes and shot a nasty glare at the nosy stranger until they passed the alley. Once the coast was clear, she turned and grinned at Clara. 

“Would you relax? It’s not like we’re asking you to break the law here. We’re just sneaking you into a concert.”

“Yeah. Mickey works here and he owes me a favor,” Rose added as she stood on the other side of Clara and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “Consider this to be an early birthday present.”

“My birthday isn’t for a couple of months,” Clara said, already resigning to the fact that there was no talking Amy and Rose out of this.

“I did say early,” Rose said before she pressed a kiss onto Clara’s temple. “Now, you wait here while Amy and I go in and have Mickey open the service entrance door for you.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Clara muttered, giving a mock salute as she leaned back against the brick wall. Amy winked at her before she and Rose walked hand in hand around the corner, disappearing from sight. 

After ten minutes of nervous pacing and internally battling on whether she should just go home, the back door of the club opened and a familiar face popped out and smiled at her.

“Oi! Clara! Get your arse in here before I have to throw your girlfriends out for being their obnoxious selves!” Mickey called, propping the door open with a lean shoulder. Clara laughed when she heard Amy calling their friend a few choice names from inside and made her way over. 

“Thanks, Mick,” she said, kissing Mickey’s cheek before stepping inside where Rose and Amy were waiting.

“See? Nothing to it!” Rose said, her tongue peeking out from the smug smile she wore. Clara couldn’t help but lean over and press a kiss onto Rose’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, smiling shyly before looking at Amy. “Well? What are we doing standing back here? We have a concert to see!”

Amy and Rose whooped happily before they took Clara’s hands and the three of them made their way out into the crowded club together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://claraspinkandyellowrose.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GuixonLove87)


End file.
